Hero Marauders
by Rasa Rainboweyes
Summary: Just what was the Weasley twins reaction when they found out exactly who the Marauders were? Wolf twin timeline, but could be cannon


Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nowt

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nowt.

A.N: Okay a spur of the moment story really. Fred and George Weasley always idolised the Marauders so when they start to hang round at the headquarters at the start of Order of the Phoenix surely the two remaining Marauders wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut. Sirius especially. So how would you break it to two troublemakers that their heroes are dead, wanted for mass murder, traitors to their best friends or former Defence against the dark arts teachers? Well the thing with troublemakers is they get over it quickly. And when you mix the greatest troublemakers from two generations there's bound to be trouble.

Hero Marauders

"Fred! George! Hurry up we're leaving!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs of the Burrow. She was not in the best mood. Since the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort a few weeks ago they had been preparing to leave their home to move to the Headquarters of the order of the Phoenix. Today they were finally going, and the resident troublemakers were running late. Typical.

"Coming Mum!" Fred shouted his reply as he and his twins tried to push their trunks shut by sitting on them. After a few more moments of struggle both of the trunks were shut and the twins dragged them into the hallway where they pulled out their wands and were about to levitate them when Mr Weasley appeared and gave them a warning look. Their mother was not in the mood to be crossed today. They hastily put their wands away and dragged their trunks downstairs.

"Finally, come on, Moody and Dumbledore are waiting for us outside," Mrs Weasley said and the twins nodded noting their younger brother Ron and younger sister Ginny waiting at the door for them. The Weasleys tramped outside and Dumbledore moved to whisper to each of them.

"The Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix can be found at twelve Grimuld Place." He said to each of them in turn before they all headed out to main road where Moody flagged down the Knight Bus to take them.

"Grimuld place and step on it," he growled and the spotty conductor nodded nervously. The bus was empty except for the Weasleys and their escorts so they all sat on the first floor together. Fred and George immediately went into discussion about their most recent plot.

"So we can get the fainting side but not the cure. I think we need to start looking at a wider range of ingredients." Fred said in a whisper so none of their family could here.

"I bet we could get something at the headquarters, I mean there's got to be something interesting going on there, we might be able to sneak some while no ones looking," George replied with a grin.

"Yeah and I want to work on some kind of eavesdropping device, I mean Mum and Dad aren't likely to let us in to any of the meetings," Fred said and George nodded.

"We could make something like a telyfone, like what Ron used that time to talk to Harry, but make it one way," George suggested.

"Hmm, we'd have to talk to Ron about it, see how he managed it," Fred said thoughtfully and George nodded.

"He's not that observant, he won't think of anything. But we'll have to do it before Hermione arrives because she'll catch us in a second," George said.

"Well we've still to get him some dress robes, we could question him when we give them him," Fred suggested and his twin grinned.

"Good plan," George congratulated.

"Of course it is, I thought of it," Fred said haughtily, he looked the spitting image of Percy, which made George laugh.

"I think it's a plan worthy of the Marauders," George said with a grin, "I just wish we knew who they were,"

"Hmm, we could do some sleuthing while we're at the headquarters, there's sure to be a lot of bits of information flying about," Fred suggested.

"Another great plan, this is getting to be a pattern Gred," George laughed as the knight bus ground to a halt.

"Come on boys," Mrs Weasley said as they filed off the bus. They were on a long street with large detached houses. Fred and George noted the house numbers as they passed. Nine, ten, eleven, thirteen. Hang on thirteen?

"Concentrate on what I told you earlier," Dumbledore instructed and the Weasleys concentrated and out of thin air a house appeared between eleven and thirteen. It was dark and grungy but Moody, Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley started to head for it with purpose, so the twins followed.

"Dumbledore, you brought them then?" someone asked in a hushed voice from the front door, Dumbledore nodded once and the man beckoned them inside. The man had shoulder length matted black hair and a pale hollow face. The twins recognised him immediately. Sirius Black. They glanced at each other but didn't say anything. Black led them through the hall in silence and into the kitchen where some other familiar faces were waiting.

Professor Lupin sat at the table, his face pale and looking slightly sickly. Professor McGonagall sat next to him, as stern as ever and in the corner stood a glowering Professor Snape. The twins glanced at their teachers, or former teacher as in the case of Lupin. They didn't better an eyelid at Black. Well that wasn't strictly true. Lupin grinned at him and Snape gave him a torturous look. But other than that they were looking at the Weasleys.

"Molly, Arthur, I trust you know Professor Snape and McGonagall. This is Remus Lupin, who was formerly a teacher as well. And Sirius Black of course." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"But Professor Dumbledore, I thought he was a murderer," Mr Weasley said nervously and Sirius laughed in a dog like way.

"Sirius is not a murderer, he was wrongfully imprisoned. However there will be time for him to tell his tale later, we need to arrange your sleeping arrangements, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Molly and Arthur are on the fourth floor as is Bill, the twins are on the third same as Remus when he stays over, the girls are on the second floor next to Ron and Harry," Sirius said, "That is if Harry is allowed to come," he added as an after thought.

"I have already told you Sirius that Harry is remaining with his aunt and uncle as long as possible," Dumbledore said, "I know you want to see him but he is safe there," Sirius glowered slightly but didn't say anything.

"Well Molly and I shall take the trunks up, Ginny, Ron give us a hand," Mr Weasley said, "Boys don't get into any trouble," he added as the twins grinned at not being included in the job.

"I must be going, Minevera, Severus, if you would join me?" Dumbledore said and his fellow teachers nodded and left behind the other Weasleys.

"I'm meeting Tonks and Kingsley, they want my opinion on something, I'll see you later," Moody said and hobbled out of the room leaving the twins with Lupin and Black.

"So I'm told you two are troublemakers," Black said with a grin on his face. Lupin rolled his eyes at some private joke that the twins didn't understand.

"Oh yeah, been in more detentions than most of the student populace combined," Fred bragged and Lupin laughed.

"You can say that again, when I was teaching I heard people say they could give the Marauders a run for their money," Lupin said giving Black a look. The mans eyes widened and he turned back to twins eyeing them, looking impressed.

"You know the Marauders?" George asked quickly.

"You know them?" Black asked slightly surprised, "What do you know about them?"

"Not much, they were students at Hogwarts at some point in time. They were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and they made a fantastic map that shows all of Hogwarts and where everyone is in it," George said with a grin.

"So that's where Harry got it from, I wondered," Lupin said with a smile.

"Do you know them?" Fred asked again and Lupin and Black looked at each other, identical grins on their faces.

"Of course we know them, don't we Moony?" Black said and the twins' jaws dropped.

"Most defiantly Padfoot, I'm surprised they don't though," Lupin replied.

"Your Moony and Padfoot?" George asked in disbelief.

"That would be us, the Hogwarts Marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers." Black said with a grin.

"Wow," the twins whispered looking at their heroes of many years. They were gobsmaked, they were frozen to the spot.

"I think we broke them Padfoot," Lupin joked.

"We're not broken. Who are Wormtail and Prongs? Where are they? Can we meet them? What sort of pranks did you pull? How often were you in detention? Could you give us a few tips? Where'd the names come from? Why did you never tell us?" the twins babbled the two marauders with questions and they burst into laughter.

"Slow down boys," Lupin laughed, "Firstly no you can't meet the others. Prongs was James Potter and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew," he said and Blacks face turned murderous.

"Is Pettigrew? But I thought he was dead?" Fred said.

"We we're told, he killed him," George continued indicating Black.

"Sirius didn't kill Pettigrew, he faked his death to frame him," Lupin said mildly, "But that's a long story, I believe your younger brother knows it, ask him, onto your other questions. Sirius and James probably had as many detentions each as you've had combined," he laughed, "Myself and Peter didn't have as many, but still had a fair few."

"As to pranks and tips, can't tell you, Marauder secrets," Black added, "Prongs made up the names, you can probably guess why we chose Moony," he said and the twins looked thoughtful then laughed.

"That's a good one," George said, "What about Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail,"

"All the marauders, with the exception of Moony are animagi, that's where we chose the names," Lupin said and Black grinned.

"Animagi? But you aren't on the register," Fred said.

"Unregistered," Black said simply then there was a pop and a big bear like black dog had replaced him he wagged his tail once and changed back.

"Cool, we considered it once, becoming animagi. But we decided against it," George said.

"You should give it a go, its great fun when you can do it," Black said, "Prongs was a stag and Wormtail's a rat," he said and the twins nodded. They were impressed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Fred asked his twin.

"Well, there's always been the question, who's better, us or the marauders, so…" George broke off looking at the older wizards who were grinning.

"Prank war!" all four chorused. With a nod at each other they all sped from the room grinning like maniacs.

A/N: I was going to add the actual pranks, but it was getting too long. I may do if I get enough people wanting to. But then again. I could leave it to your imagination.


End file.
